brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MoronicCinamun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MoronicCinamun page. Please continue contributing to Brink Wiki so we can expand our knowledge on the upcoming FPS, BRINK. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 14:28, 2010 October 15 The editing background Has been an ongoing issue and steps are being taken to fix it. However, until then you can just switch over to "source" editing by clicking the button marked source in the upper right of the editing page. This will give you the default white background and black text. In fact, as you become more familiar with wiki editing, you may prefer it to the rich text editor anyway. 21:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that actually does help a lot, except it will make handeling some things harder until I become more used to wiki editing (codes and such for pictures, etc.). Certaitanly easier to read for proofreading, tough! MoronicCinamun 22:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I made the same mistake too. I will have to look into the problem. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 21:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: MG Nest That's a great screenshot of the MG! I'd add it myself, but I do all my editing at work and lots of sites are blocked, haha. Keep it up! :D Obskura 19:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I simply used Prt Scrn and Paitnt, lol. There are still other possible screenshots you could get from the same footage, like maybe of the guy firing it? I'll let you do that, if you want. For whatever reason, my "picture added" count didn't go up, kind of irritating. Unfortunately not. It does it to me sometimes, too. The badge system is probably going to be removed shortly after the game releases I think, anyway, so don't fret too much over it. Also, sign your posts when posting on talk pages please. 17:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) My profile pic My profile pic is a stylized version of the two hit men from Pulp Fiction but replaced by Vader and Boba Fete. It was a pic from someone else on the Borderlands wiki. I just took it and turned it into my Avatar. -- 03:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to the original Pulp Fiction. -- 03:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) If you would like to see a larger version of my avatar, see here. Scroll down to the Userbox section and click on the pic to see a larger version.-- 03:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thank you for the heads up. I do consider such behavior to be vandalism, as he was blatantly whoring for the badges. I've given him a warning, if it happens again feel free to undo his edits and file a report. 04:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) SRM link Thanks for that. i had trouble finding a link for that one. 22:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandals I'm keeping an eye on that guy. I can't yet tell if he is trying to be helpful but doesn't know what he's doing or if he is trying to subtly troll. I'll let him keep going until he does something outright ban-able. Good lookin out. 19:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ooops, didn't catch that. Ok, I will warn him. If it persists I'll ban him. It does seem toi be intentional, I agree, but I am trying to give people the benefit of the doubt in case they just suck at editing. Let's see if he responds to the warning. If he doesn't explain himself and it happens again he's gone. Also, do you know how to file an official vandalism report? 19:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to the Vandalism Report page: http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Brink_Wiki:Vandalism You'll notice the "Add a report" button. Just click that, and you'll be brought to the editing screen, where there is a blank template to be copy/pasted into the actual report section just below it. Just fill in the fields (copy/pasting the IP address/username of the editor in question will automatically link it when you post), and make sure you leave the template blank before publishing. An admin will investigate it and take action. You can also access this page under the "community" section of the dropdown menu at the top of the wiki. Go ahead and try it out now with our new friend if you'd like to just test it. 20:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sysop note/sig field is for admin use. You can leave those fields blank, along with duration. Just leave the status as "reported" and fill in everything else up to your sig. 20:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, good deal. I tend to forget to check in on the reports sometimes, so if you notice that they haven't been given any attention in some time, just give me a heads up on my talk. Nice work, as always, and keep it up. P.S.: How would you feel about being given Rollbacker powers? 20:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollbackers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Rollback_feature If you're up to it I'll talk to Matt about it. We need to recruit a few people here shortly. You've been dedicated and solid, I'd like to award such behavior. 20:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights I can give you rollback right with your permission. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 00:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC)